Mr Cool
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: "E-eeh?" ia mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung. "Ta-tapi tadi dia tersenyum, mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' dan mengecup keningku dengan pipi memerah..."/::Prekuel Mr. Number 1::/.:SasuHina:.


.

"Kau harus tahu Hinata..."

Gadis kecil yang polos itu masih mendengarkan dengan tertarik.

"...Dia itu laki-laki yang keren, tapi terlalu cuek. 'Mr. Cool' bukan hanya sekedar predikat tanpa alasan!"

Memiringkan kepala dengan wajah kebingungan menjadi respon gadis kecil itu saat ini. "E-eeh?" ia mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung. "Ta-tapi tadi dia tersenyum, mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' dan mengecup keningku dengan pipi memerah..."

Saat ini, giliran sang lawan bicara yang kehilangan kata-kata.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: **It's Mine

**Warning: **AU. OoC. TYPO. Bad for EYD & Language. Prekuel from 'Mr. Number 1', 'Miss AAA', dan 'Mr. Jealous'! (Karena itu agar jalan cerita mudah dipahami, silahkan terlebih dahulu membaca sekuel fic ini ^^)

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Mr. Cool::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**~awal dari segalanya~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Mikoto memperingatkan. "Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa nilai rapormu semuanya merah!"

Anak laki-laki kelas satu SD itu masih memandang malas ke arah ibunya, lalu kakak dan ayahnya yang masih duduk tenang diatas sofa. Ia tahu ayahnya kecewa, tapi sepertinya ibunya sudah cukup mewakili semua nasehat yang hendak ia lontarkan. Sedang Itachi, tersenyum lalu meringis dengan raut wajah aneh. Terlihat sekali sedang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Aku nggak peduli," Sasuke berkata dengan kesal. "Semua pelajarannya terlalu gampang dan membosankan, jadi aku nggak isi apapun di kertas jawaban saat ulangan. Buang-buang waktu!"

"Jika begitu, kenapa kamu masih dapat peringkat 10?" Itachi bertanya penasaran. "Seharusnya kamu dapat peringkat paling terakhir, kan?"

"Sensei bilang aku anak pintar karena selalu menjawab pertanyaannya secara lisan dan tepat. Tapi terlalu cuek, karena tidak mau mengisi lembar jawaban saat ulangan. Jadi, cuma dapat peringkat 10."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kamu kerjakan soal ulangannya, Sasuke-chan~?" Mikoto menahan kuat-kuat keinginannya untuk mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Jangan panggil aku Sasuke-chan lagi, bu!" sentak Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut. "Aku sudah bilang nggak peduli! Yang penting naik kelas dan lulus sekolah."

Mikoto langsung melirik Fugaku dengan tatapan 'ini semua sifat turunan darimu!'.

"Sasuke..." Fugaku akhirnya memilih untuk turun tangan langsung. "...Masuk ke kamarmu dan belajar! Kalau semester depan peringkatmu tidak naik juga, ayah akan melarangmu berkunjung ke mansion Hyuuga."

Mikoto dan Itachi saling berpandangan, tak mengerti. Fugaku masih menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, dan bungsu Uchiha itu akhirnya beranjak ke kamarnya dengan malas-malasan.

"Tadi itu apa?" Mikoto terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang bandel jadi penurut hanya dengan ancaman 'dilarang berkunjung ke mansion Hyuuga'. Itachi masih tampak berpikir. "Apa karena Hyuuga Neji, teman bermainnya yang murid kelas enam itu?"

Fugaku menatap Itachi dengan seringai puas. "Kalian tidak perlu tahu."

Mikoto dan Itachi kembali saling melempar pandangan 'apa maksudnya itu?'.

.

.

.

Alasan sebenarnya adalah peristiwa dua bulan yang lalu, saat Sasuke dipaksa untuk menemani Fugaku berkunjung ke rumah salah satu teman lamanya yang bernama Hyuuga Hiashi. Sejak menginjakkan kaki disana, Sasuke harus terus-terusan menarik sudut bibirnya agar membentuk senyuman, menjawab sapaan orang-orang dewasa dengan ramah lalu kembali mengekori sang ayah kemanapun melangkah. Saat akhirnya tiba waktunya jamuan makan siang, ia diperkenalkan pada dua Hyuuga lainnya. Hyuuga Hinata dan sepupunya Hyuuga Neji. Kesan pertama Sasuke adalah 'si cewek menyusahkan dan kakaknya yang galak'. Padahal mereka saling diperkenalkan agar bisa bermain bersama, tapi Hyuuga Hinata malah selalu memekik terkejut setiap Sasuke akan menarik tangannya untuk bermain, sedangkan Hyuuga Neji akan menyiapkan kerikil kecil untuk melemparinya jika masih berani menyentuh adik sepupunya seujung rambut-pun. Memilih mengalah, Sasuke akhirnya menjauh dan tidak berbalik lagi ke arah dua sepupu Hyuuga tersebut. Lagipula ia terpaksa mengajak mereka, ayahnya yang mengancam. Tapi jika begini, ia akan memiliki alasan bagus untuk menghindar dari acara bermain bersama yang pastinya menyebalkan.

Akhirnya di waktu sore, Sasuke dan ayahnya berpamitan untuk pulang. Hinata masih takut dan malu untuk bertemu Sasuke, jadi ia bersembunyi di belakang Neji yang setia jadi pengawalnya dengan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Sasuke. Saat selesai berpamitan, tak disangka Hinata mengeluarkan suara pelan yang membuat semua orang di sana tersenyum mendengar suara manis dan tingkah menggemaskannya. "A-ano, U-Uchiha-san..."

Fugaku tahu yang dimaksud Hinata adalah Sasuke, jadi ia menepuk pundak putra bungsunya itu dan menyuruhnya untuk maju mendekati Hinata.

"...La-lain kali..." Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Kedua bola matanya yang cantik mengerjap polos saat mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. "...A-aku tidak a-akan malu lagi diajak bermain."

Sasuke terdiam melihat tingkah Hinata. Melihat wajah gadis kecil itu memerah membuatnya ikut merasa malu dan canggung. "Iya..." Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, dan berpikir 'ternyata dia gadis yang manis'. "Lain kali aku pasti akan mengunjungimu lagi."

Hinata menanggapinya dengan anggukan riang. Berbeda dengan Neji yang sudah melotot tajam ke arahnya.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke selalu rajin mengunjungi mansion Hyuuga. Tapi bukannya mengajak Hinata bermain, ia malah lebih suka mengintip Hinata yang bermain di taman bunga di belakang mansion Hyuuga dengan wajah ceria yang tentunya berakhir dengan kemarahan Neji. Mikoto dan Itachi tidak mengetahuinya, karena setiap ditanya akan pergi kemana, Sasuke akan menjawab 'ke mansion Hyuuga untuk bermain bersama Hyuuga Neji'.

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa ia satu sekolah dengan Hinata dan Neji, tapi berbeda kelas. Ia di kelas I-2, Hinata di kelas I-4, sedangkan Neji di kelas VI-1. Dan sayangnya lagi, Hinata sama sekali tidak ingat padanya, karena walaupun berpapasan di koridor sekolah, gadis kecil itu tetap bersikap biasa seakan tak mengenal sosok keren Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pagi itu adalah semester baru mereka di kelas 2 SD. Hinata yang pertama kali datang untuk sekedar menyapu dan merapikan meja dan kursinya. Ia sudah melihat papan pengumuman tadi, dan ternyata di kelas 2 ini ia mendapat kelas II-1. Udara pagi selalu menenangkan, dan Hinata merasa beruntung mendapat tempat duduk yang bersebelahan dengan jendela yang selalu memberikan akses masuk bagi udara pagi yang sejuk.

Beberapa menit merenung seraya menatap hamparan pohon ginkgo di halaman samping sekolah, Hinata akhirnya menyadari sosok lain di kelas. Seorang anak laki-laki yang menurutnya menyeramkan.

"Selamat pagi," laki-laki itu mengucapkan salam dengan tidak ramah membuat Hinata makin merasa ketakutan.

"Se-selamat pa-pagi..." lalu menunduk. Hinata tidak suka pada orang yang raut wajahnya menyeramkan seperti itu. Saat mengintip ke arah si laki-laki menyeramkan, Hinata dapat melihat ekspresi kecewa yang kental di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?"

Hinata terkejut. Apa mereka pernah bertemu?

"Go-gomen, a-aku tidak..."

"Sudahlah," lalu akhirnya anak laki-laki itu duduk di meja paling depan di sudut kanan. Tempat duduk yang jaraknya paling jauh dari tempat duduk Hinata. Suasana hening tak berlangsung lama karena selanjutnya sudah ada puluhan murid perempuan yang datang dan memeluk Sasuke sambil berteriak kencang.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau dapat peringkat 10?"

"Tapi Sasuke-kun tetap keren, kok!"

"Sasuke-kun cuma bosan saja, kan? Soalnya pelajarannya terlalu gampang, sih!"

"Kau sendiri dapat peringkat 25, kan? Dasar genit!"

"Iih, apaan, sih!"

Lalu akhirnya mereka saling berkelahi. Hinata memilih membaca buku pelajarannya dan mengacuhkan keributan itu. Kesan pertamanya pada anak laki-laki itu adalah 'pangeran yang menyeramkan'.

.

.

.

"Hinata!" Matsuri berteriak riang pada Hinata yang masih sibuk membuka buku pelajaran di tengah waktu istirahat. "Ke kantin yuk!"

"A-aku masih kenyang, maaf ya."

"Ohh gitu!" Matsuri mengambil kursi di depan meja Hinata. "Aku juga nggak begitu lapar, jadi nanti saja ke kantinnya."

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Waktu kelas satu dulu kau pernah bilang begini, kan. 'Aku suka laki-laki yang pintar seperti Tousan dan Neji-Nii'. Iya, kan?"

Hinata berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk semangat. "I-iya!" saat itu Hinata tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya Sasuke mendengarkan percakapan mereka. "A-aku memang suka pada laki-laki yang pintar!"

"Apa alasannya masih 'agar jika dia jadi pacarmu, kau akan memintanya mengajarimu'?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan pipi merona. "I-iya..." dan Matsuri tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aah, Hinata gampang ditebak, ya!"

Di sudut lain kelas, Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih memasang indera pendengarannya setajam mungkin mulai berpikir. Saat kelas satu dulu, ia memang pernah mengunjungi kelas I-4 yang merupakan kelas Hinata dan tidak sengaja mendengar kata-katanya.

'A-aku suka laki-laki yang pintar seperti Tousan dan Neji-Nii, ja-jadi kalau kami pacaran, aku bisa diajari olehnya.'

Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau itu benar-benar kenyataan. Tapi jika melihat keadaan, saat ini ia tidak bisa dibilang pintar. Dikelas satu saja ia mendapat peringkat 10.

Sasuke menghentikan lamunannya dan tercengang. Apa barusan ia memikirkan Hyuuga Hinata sampai-sampai ingin menjadi seperti orang yang disukainya? Dia bahkan baru berumur 7 tahun!

Sasuke diam-diam melirik gadis kecil itu. Gawat, sepertinya perasaan ini benar-benar akan membuatnya repot. Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas lalu menyeringai.

"Yahh, mau gimana lagi. Dia memang terlalu baik dan imut."

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Mikoto memandang piala mengkilap dengan ukiran 'Uchiha Sasuke' di bawahnya, dengan pandangan tak percaya. "I-ini..."

"Aku juara satu umum di semester ini," Sasuke menyeringai puas. "Ibu sudah senang, kan?"

"I-iya, tapi..."

"Kau nggak nyogok Sensei-mu, kan?" Itachi juga ikut melongo takjub.

"Nggak," Sasuke menjawab tanpa nada tersinggung sedikitpun. Itachi sontak mengusap wajahnya yang makin pucat. Benar dugaannya. Sasuke sangat aneh beberapa bulan terakhir. Minta les tambahan, belajar dan membaca seharian di rumah, menonton berita, dan bahkan melupakan serial anime Ultraman favoritnya. Berbeda dengan Mikoto dan Itachi yang diliputi perasaan cemas dan tak percaya, Fugaku justru menyeringai.

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada Hinata."

Sasuke memandang ayahnya dengan malu-malu. "Oh, ayah tahu ya?"

Mikoto dan Itachi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali seakan tak percaya bahwa kejadian barusan adalah realita. Sasuke merona dan malu-malu! Ya, Sasuke yang sok cool itu!

Fugaku menepuk lembut puncak kepala Sasuke. "Ayah sudah bisa menebaknya."

Sasuke menundukkan kepala lalu berbisik pelan. "Habis dia bilang suka pada laki-laki yang pintar, sih. Jadi aku harus melakukannya."

"..."

"..."

Kriikk... Kriikk... Kriikk...

Fugaku, untuk pertama kalinya tertawa lepas di depan Sasuke. Sedangkan Mikoto dan Itachi mengambil kesimpulan.

'Ternyata semuanya berkat seorang gadis kecil bernama Hinata.'

.

.

.

Keesokannya, di semester baru kelas 3, Hinata kembali memandangi papan pengumuman untuk melihat kelas barunya.

Hyuuga Hinata, III-3.

Oh, di kelas III-3 ternyata. Saat Hinata memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat siapa kira-kira nama teman-teman sekelasnya tahun ini, ia terdiam di baris nama seorang murid laki-laki yang mencetak sejarah dari laki-laki peringkat 10 menjadi peringkat 1 umum di semester kemarin. Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-aku sekelas lagi dengan U-Uchiha-san?" bisik Hinata.

"Oh ya?"

Suara itu tentu saja mengagetkan Hinata. "E-ehh, U-Uchiha-san?"

"Selamat pagi," Sasuke mengucapkan salam seraya tersenyum lembut untuk pertama kalinya di depan Hinata. Membuat gadis Hyuuga itu terpana dengan pikiran 'dia benar-benar seorang pangeran'.

"Se-selamat pa-pagi."

Sasuke tersenyum kembali lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"E-eeh?"

Cup!

Ia mengecup kening Hinata dengan wajah yang merona.

"U-Uchiha-san..."

"Itu sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasih," Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan senyuman yang sama.

"UCHIHA!"

Sasuke melirik bosan ke arah Hyuuga Neji yang berseragam SMP itu. "Untuk apa orang itu di gedung SD ini. Seharusnya dia sudah lulus dan pergi ke SMP yang jauuhhh."

"KAU APAKAN HINATA?"

Sasuke akhirnya kembali memandang Hinata. "Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa di kelas."

Hinata masih diam. Masih merona merah. Dan masih merasakan rasa hangat saat Sasuke mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Sialan anak itu!" Neji akhirnya sampai di tempat Hinata setelah berlari dari halaman depan sekolah yang sangat jauh. Ternyata benar feeling-nya. Hinata dalam masalah. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

"A-aku ba-baik-baik saja," Hinata menunduk, enggan memperlihatkan Neji wajahnya yang masih terasa panas.

"Kau diapakan sama bocah itu! Coba kulihat!" Neji akhirnya berhasil memaksa Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. "Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali, Imouto?!" Neji tiba-tiba berteriak kaget. Wajah Hinata saat ini memang persis buah tomat masak siap rebus. "Kau diapakan dia? Ayo jawab!"

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa, su-sungguh," Hinata masih gugup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau tidak bohong, kan? Kau tidak dipukul olehnya, kan?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak di apa-apakan olehnya..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi, ada yang harus kau tahu Hinata..."

Hinata yang polos langsung mendengarkan dengan tertarik.

"...Dia itu laki-laki yang keren, tapi terlalu cuek. 'Mr. Cool' bukan hanya sekedar predikat tanpa alasan!"

Memiringkan kepala dengan wajah kebingungan menjadi respon Hinata saat ini. "E-eeh?" ia mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung. "Ta-tapi tadi dia tersenyum, mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' dan mengecup keningku dengan pipi memerah..."

Saat ini, giliran Neji yang kehilangan kata-kata. Sepertinya baik Hinata maupun Sasuke masih belum paham kalau mereka sama-sama saling merasa tertarik karena masih diumur yang sangat muda. Dan Neji akan memanfaatkan hal itu sebaik-baiknya.

"Hinata..." Neji tersenyum lembut lalu menepuk kedua pundak mungil Hinata. "...Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Pokoknya tidak boleh."

Hinata hanya bisa kembali mengedip bingung dengan pikiran. 'Apa ada yang salah dengan Uchiha-san dan aku?'

Dan Neji yang berpikir. 'Uchiha-Si-Serangga-Pengganggu-Sasuke, harus disingkirkan! Tak akan kubiarkan dia dekat-dekat dengan Imouto-ku yang manis!'

.

.

.

Sayangnya, takdir memang berpihak pada Sasuke beberapa tahun kemudian.

"Aku tidak mau ke rumahnya! Dia hanya akan mengganggu hubungan kita," protes Sasuke kesal. "Kita baru selesai syuting dan pemotretan. Badanku lelah dan pegal. Apa kau tega melihatku dikejar kakak sepupu-sister-complexmu itu dengan kondisi seperti ini?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata mulai memeluk tubuh tinggi kekasihnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "A-aku sangat merindukan Neji-Nii, Tenten-Nee dan keponakanku, Souta. A-apa kau tega melihatku merasakan rasa rindu yang seperti ini?"

Sasuke memasang ekspresi aneh. Antara tak tega, kesal, dan ingin tertawa. Masalahnya jika dipikir, jarak antara mansion Hyuuga dan kediamana keluarga Neji hanya 3 blok. Tidak akan memakan waktu lama jika hanya sekedar ingin berkunjung dan melepas rindu.

"Baiklah..." Sasuke mengiyakan dengan perasaan tak ikhlas. "Kita akan ke sana."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata tersenyum ceria. Seharusnya Sasuke tahu, Hinata yang sekarang adalah aktris yang sangat pandai berakting. Jadi bisa dibilang Sasuke kalah telak dengan kemampuan merayu khas Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

Dan seperti yang sudah diduga. Neji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memberi seorang Uchiha-Si-Serangga-Pengganggu-Sasuke pelajaran.

"Ohh, Uchiha?" Neji memberikan seulas seringai menyeramkan. "Ayo ikut aku ke ruang tengah. Ada yang mau kubicarakan. Hanya-berdua-denganmu."

Glekk!

"Tenten, jaga Hinata sebentar. Jangan biarkan dia mengintip ke ruang tengah. Dan Souta, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?"

Duplikat Neji, Hyuuga Souta itu mengangguk riang. "Tentu saja, Tousan! Misi ini akan segera dilaksanakan."

"Bagus!" seringai Neji makin lebar. "Nah, ayo Uchiha."

Sasuke mengangguk kaku. Dalam hati memohon semoga hal yang buruk tak terjadi nantinya.

Yah. Semoga.

.

.

.

.

.

**~The End~**

**.**

**A/N: Yosh, seri lainnya dari Mr. Number 1 etc telah hadir (yang ini versi chibi ^^)**

**Judulnya Mr. Cool itu nggak hanya berarti sifat Sasuke, lho! Neji juga termasuk Mr. Cool, tapi berbeda definisi dengan Sasuke (Bingung jelasinnya) disini Sister Complex Neji super parah! Jadi, mohon Reader cowok yg punya saudara cewek, jangan mengekangnya sampai segitunya, ya. Kasihan, nanti saudara ceweknya nggak laku-laku lagi #malah curhat#**

**Bulan ini karena Nagi-chan lagi ikut lomba LCC, jadi wajib hiatus beberapa waktu. Tapi pasti kembali, soalnya nggak bisa berhenti sepenuhnya dari FNI ^^**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review?**

**.**


End file.
